<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Взрослые игры by Shelen, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532816">Взрослые игры</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen'>Shelen</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021'>WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты: высокий рейтинг [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Представь себе, Гэвин, что я – воплощение твоих страхов, твоих сомнений, твоей боли. Представь – и получи удовольствие».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты: высокий рейтинг [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Взрослые игры</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>– На колени.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Девять послушно опустился на пол у его ног. Вид сверху, на его вихрастую, чуть растрёпанную макушку и широкие плечи, вызывал невольное слюноотделение: Гэвин слишком часто представлял свои ноги на этих плечах, обтянутых чёрно-белым пиджаком.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Расстёгивай.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Девять потянулся руками к ремню, и он досадливо цыкнул:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Ртом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Девять смиренно опустил руки и подался лицом вперёд, прихватывая ремень зубами. Гэвин не сомневался, что андроид мог бы и языком расстегнуть, если приказать. Он смотрел сверху вниз на неторопливо двигающуюся макушку – ремень поддавался, нос Девять щекотно уткнулся в живот даже сквозь футболку, растрепавшиеся пряди манили, и он провёл по ним рукой, пропуская шелковистые волосы сквозь пальцы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сжал ладонь, сгребая в горсть густую шевелюру, грубо потянул. Девять бросил на него быстрый взгляд снизу вверх из-под ресниц, будто ему не нравилось. Далеко не всем нравится жестокость и грубость, но Гэвин, по настроению, любил – и значит Девять придётся потерпеть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В груди кольнуло каким-то мутным чувством неправильности происходящего, но он быстро отогнал неприятные ощущения, снова сжав в кулаке мягкие пряди.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Звякнула расстёгнутая пряжка, Девять сцепил зубы на язычке молнии, потянул вниз. Член заинтересованно напрягся в тесных джинсах – Девять был полностью в его, Гэвина, распоряжении, сделает всё, что прикажут, выполнит любую команду, и сразу стало столько всего можно, о чём раньше Гэвин даже мечтать не мог...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Можно отомстить за все ехидные, колкие замечания, сыплющиеся из соблазнительного рта. Девять не скупился на эпитеты, объясняя где и как Гэвин Рид проёбывался: с отчётами, с выводами, с протоколами, со всем на свете, блядь, проёбывался, как только дожил до своих понемногу седеющих мудей с талантом всё всирать раз за разом.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Можно отомстить за архив. Девять был не виноват, что Гэвина там скрутили в бараний рог и крепко приложили лицом об пол. Коннор потом принёс официальные извинения, но осадочек остался и распространялся на всех андроидов без исключения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Можно отомстить за постоянное чувство собственной бесполезности, никчемности: в сравнении с безукоризненными машинными алгоритмами человек всегда проигрывал. Люди думали не так быстро, умели куда меньше, выглядели намного хуже; куда им до безупречных, прекрасных, идеальных машин?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Внезапный подарок судьбы – неожиданно выпал шанс поквитаться. Унизить. Ударить. Выебать. Да хоть на детали разобрать, Девять в полной его власти, сам услужливо раскроет корпус, стоит только приказать.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Девять зубами подцепил край джинсов, и пришлось его выпустить, чтобы дать возможность стянуть тесную, мешающую одежду до колен. Упускать свой, возможно, единственный шанс на реванш Гэвин не должен был, вряд ли ему ещё хоть раз предложат отыграться на безотказном напарнике, выплеснуть клокочущие в груди чувства. Поэтому он снова ухватил Девять за волосы и бесцеремонно ткнул лицом в наметившуюся выпуклость под тонкой тканью слипов.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Тоже без рук.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Острая кромка зубов чувствительно царапнула кожу над лобком, и Гэвин в отместку дёрнул Девять за волосы. На ровном, бледном лице почти не отражались эмоции, только между бровей залегла едва видимая складка, когда андроид безропотно потащил вниз слипы.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Гэвин не обманулся. Он давно заметил: чем больше происходящее не нравится Девять, тем более спокойным, отстранённым и холодным тот становится.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Девять не нравилось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Этот факт определённо должен был вызвать прилив воодушевления и энтузиазма, но вместо этого снова глухо кольнуло неправильностью и внутренним протестом, который Гэвин снова попытался задавить наигранной грубостью.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Лижи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Мягкий, розовый язык послушно облизал пока ещё слабенький стояк, и, не дождавшись новой команды, Девять взял член в рот целиком, задвигался в медленном, размеренном ритме, плотно прижимая твердеющую плоть к нёбу. У него был горячий, влажный, потрясающий рот, даже думать не хотелось о том, какие изощрённые колкости из этого рта сыпались, как из рога изобилия, – но Гэвин думал.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не мог отделаться от этих мыслей даже когда член почти полностью отвердел. Даже когда медленные движения Девять надоели, и он размашисто двигал бёдрами, загоняя в податливый рот по самое горло – всё равно думал, что всё это как-то неправильно.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Девять слишком кроткий. Слишком уступчивый, податливый, без малейшего следа того огня, что подчас полыхал между ними на работе и вне её, и это как-то сбивало, отвлекало. Не нравилось. Член так до конца и не встал, несмотря на старания запихнуть его поглубже и жертвенную покорность рта Девять.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Тебе тоже не нравится? – спросил он, переставая толкаться в горячую тесноту горла. Кончиками пальцев погладил округлую щёку, коснулся скулы, попробовал разгладить едва заметную складку между бровей.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Слушай, может, ну нахуй эти игры? В жопу все эти психологические заморочки, я не хочу мстить кому бы то ни было, ни за архив, ни за процессор в голове вместо мозгов, у меня даже хер еле встаёт.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Девять заколебался, явно разрывающийся между желанием выполнить неприятную миссию до конца и прекратить процесс, не приносящий обоим никакого удовольствия, и, чтобы его подтолкнуть в нужную сторону, Гэвин вкрадчиво добавил:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>– Давай просто потрахаемся?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>И увидел, как в серых лучистых глазах вспыхивает давно знакомый огонь.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>